


Half Naked

by Neisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Related, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Tension, Travel, Wordcount: 100-1.000, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisha/pseuds/Neisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is caught in a rain storm, and Inuyasha does what he can so she doesn't get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Naked

One minute they were together, the next Inuyasha was gone, as was the oni they'd been fighting. Kagome hurried through the trees; wherever the giant had gone, it wouldn't be using  _her_  as its after-battle snack!

The storm that followed was a blessing, and a curse. The rain washed away her scent; the oni wouldn't find her. But, it also meant that Inuyasha wouldn't find her for a while either. Lightning lanced across the sky, thunder booming seconds later. Rain fell in a steady torrent, pelting her skin in a stinging rhythm that left her desperate for shelter.

In her peripheral vision, Kagome spotted an old tree; its oddly formed branches created a natural umbrella-shaped shield against the raging storm. Kagome took a second to survey what she could see of the interior. Pushing inside, she prayed that whatever bugs had a current claim on the place, were gracious enough to share.

Hours later, Kagome woke to the mouthwatering smell of cooking meat, and warmth that hadn't been present when she'd fallen asleep. When her gaze found Inuyasha, he was shirtless, and the heat that followed had _nothing_  to do with the fire he'd built her in the tiny space they shared.

Inuyasha knew when Kagome woke; he could hear the change in her breathing and the rustle of his haori as she shifted beneath it. Her gaze lingered on his upper body; Inuyasha could smell her arousal and forcefully smothered his response to it.

The intoxicating scent wouldn't last long enough to act on once Kagome caught sight of the clothing he'd hung by the fire to dry. But, at least she wouldn't get sick. Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha busied himself with their meal.

Kagome could watch him all she liked, because beneath his haori,  _she_  was half-naked, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi (and whomever she's given rights to) does. This drabble was written for lj for the prompt 'Thunder and Lightening'.


End file.
